We are not Alone
by Mellas Fenixxes
Summary: In Kido Mansion strange things are happening to the bronze saints. There's a killer in tha house, you guess who it is! Hint: A bat is never what it seems and truth might be an illusion. PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Victim number One

Title:We're Not Alone  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:In Kido Mansion strange things are happening to the bronze saints. There's a killer in tha house, you guess who it is! Hint: A bat is never what it seems and truth might be an illusion.  
  
Disclaimer:I hate the disclaimthing! But, all right. Cursing won't make those lovely saints mine either. But anything you don't recognize is mine, or Shikki's (she helps me making the story).   
  
A/N:Ehm, lemme think. I posted this one in dutch already, and the translations aren't really the same. Heh, now that we're talking over translations anyway, I'm still learning english, so forgive if I make any mistakes! Well, that's it I think. Have fun!   
  
...We're Not Alone...  
  
One by One,  
  
They die.  
  
One by One,  
  
They're lost, gone.  
  
And I like it.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Lightning and thunder reaches the ears of the knights, sitting happily around a fire. Seiya is slightly dozing on the sofa, staring at the little flames. Hyoga is sitting cross-legged and throwing a ball against the wall with his right arm, and catching it again with his left. Ikki is standing again the wall, eating a roll with mayonaise or something like that. Next to him on the ground sits his brother Shun, just like Shiryu he's reading a book.  
  
Suddenly Shun stands up and puts the book on a table.  
  
'I really can't concentrate with all this thunder outside!'  
  
'What's the book about then?' Seiya asked, happy to do something.  
  
Shun raised his eyebrows. 'Lightning.'  
  
Hyoga grinned but kept on throwing. 'I knew it.'  
  
'I'm bored,' Seiya sighed not much later.  
  
'Do something,' Hyoga answered nonchalant.  
  
'Well, make four slices of bread for me, with egg and a glass of milk,' Ikki said, 'then you've got something useful to do.'  
  
Shiryu looked up from his book. 'Same for me, please.'  
  
'Me too!' Shun yelled, 'but, er, instead of four slices, I'd rather have two and I don't like eggs. I want two slices of bread with cheese. Okay?'  
  
Seiya grumbled something and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later he screamed like a maid seeing her dead grandpa walking over his privet graveyard, having a happy hour with his other dead friends. The other knights definitely didn't order THAT.  
  
Hyoga forgot to catch the ball and it slammed against his skull. Ikki almost choked on the last bite of his roll with mayonaise; Shun hid behind his bigger brother, and looked frighteningly frightened at the door to the kitchen from behind his shoulders.  
  
Shiryu dropped his book on the ground and all of them ran to the kitchen. Shun last.   
  
The first thing they smelled was not blood, but just some innocent onions.  
  
'I didn't order onions on my bread!!' Ikki yelled furiously.  
  
'Seiya! Where are you??' Shun called, thinking of the opposite of what his brother was thinking. Hyoga was taking an apple out of the fridge when he heard a sob from behind the bar.  
  
'Over here!' He pointed to the others.  
  
What the knights saw was something they would never have expected. Shun was thinking of the worst thing that could happen. And that meant that Seiya was attacked by something undefeatable and that all of them would die this very moment. Only the thought made him cry already. Ikki was still a little irritated that Seiya forgot about his food, and that he obviously had husked onions. Didn't he know how much Ikki hated onions? Shiryu had a frown between his eyebrows, either this was a trick, or this was real. That didn't take away he wouldn't believe it anyway. The first thing Hyoga knew when he saw the fridge, was that he wanted an apple. However, the apple was quickly enough forgotten when he saw Seiya sitting on the ground, crying. In his arms the dead body of Saori.   
  
TBC  
  
Like it? Please review! More to come soon! 


	2. Meet Magician

Title:We're Not Alone  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:In Kido Mansion strange things are happening to the bronze saints. There's a killer in tha house, you guess who it is! Hint: A bat is never what it seems and truth might be an illusion.  
  
Disclaimer:Tries to walk past it, but seems to get caught anyway Nope, I admit, They're not mine. Not even 'Magician' , he's Shikki's and he's copyright to, only I'm allowed to 'borrow' him (if I ask nicely).   
  
A/N:Ehm, lemme think. I posted this one in dutch already, and the translations aren't really the same. Heh, now that we're talking over translations anyway, I'm still learning english, so forgive if I make any mistakes! This is definitely an AU, cause the saints aren't protecting Athena in this story and some other stuff will drop in I suppose. The truth is that I never know what I'm gonna write. When I say: 'I'm going to write that', than I wrote 'those'. Okay, Let's get on to the story!  
  
...We're Not Alone...  
  
One by One,  
  
They die.  
  
One by One,  
  
They're lost, gone.  
  
And I like it.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Seiya cried softly, but his eyes were soaked and a pained expression could be easily read on his face. Shun didn't know what to do, but finally he grasped his older brother and cried into his shirt. Ikki, totally surprised that Saori was actually dead, forgot about the onions and petted Shun over his hair to calm him somewhat down. Really, he didn't know where Shun got all those emotions from. Hyoga and Shiryu went to site beside Seiya and tried to comfort him, although their tears left trails over their cheeks either. Saori meant a lot to all knights, but mostly to Seiya. They had been in love for three years now. (^ ^)  
  
In the corner an old standing clock started to do his job. It was, I repeat, it WAS a beautiful clock to see. Let's say that at least a year ago Hyoga had the idea to walk straight, like (most) royal people do. So he put a bucket filled with glue on his head and walked around the house. The first time the bucket fell (c'mon, you expected it to fall, didn't you), it fell right in Shiryu's hair while he was doing yoga on the ground. His attempts to get the glue out, made him look like true punk. It took a few days (precisely 5 days) for Shiryu to get his hair back to normal. The second time the bucket fell, Ikki's food (6 slices of bread with jam, two glasses of milk and three scrambled eggs) was the victim. After that little accident Hyoga couldn't sit down for a week. The third time it fell it was on the poor clock. Now coincidence obviously wanted that Shun and Seiya came walking in with a huge pillow, ordered by Tatsumi. (Tatsumi had been complaining for years that the saints had such soft beds and that he had to sleep on the floor. Actually he had a pretty soft bed also, but it's his own fault for falling out of it every night, waking up in the morning on the cold floor.) Ok, you already know what's gonna happen with the pillow, right? It got stuck to the clock and when Hyoga, Seiya and Shun tried to pull it loose again, the glue came out as the great champion. It just didn't let go. The pillow was torn in two and feathers were flying all over the place. From that moment off, the clock hasn't changed one bit, only a few feathers, still stuck, had turned a little browny and dusty. Saori had tried to get it all off and return the clock to its usual state, and that was exactly when she found out it was super-glue Hyoga had used. It was immediately forbidden for the Russian to walk around the house with buckets on his head, whatever he filled it with. Now here's a secret, nobody knows that he did walk with a bucket on his head in the house once more, but he quitted swiftly when it fell for the fourth time, on himself!  
  
It was ten o'clock in the evening when the knights brought Saori upstairs to her own room. They would bury her the day after tomorrow, beside her grandpa in the garden. Shun heard a voice in his mind, laughing evilly. Just to be sure he took a long look at his surroundsings, but he couldn't see anybody or anything unusual.   
  
When back in the living room at 11 o'clock, everybody sitting with a very sad look on their face, somebody knocked rockhard on the door. Seiya swept his tears away with his sleeve and together with Shun he went to open the door. It seems that the person outside didn't like to wait long, and just when Seiya stretched out his hand to the doorknob, the door received a knock from the other side and it slammed open, straight into Seiya's face. Seiya gave a yelp of pain when he felt the blood running out of his nose, quickly covering it with his hands. Shun pulled Seiya some more backwards when a boy ran in.   
  
'Greetings, foolish mortals! My car has died! Where's your 'living' phone?!'  
  
Shun and Seiya were simply staring at him. His hair was black with here and there some silver, it was pointy and it stood slanting up, except for a dark red lock that fell just in front of his left eye. He was wearing an oversized T-shirt with the word 'Magic' on it, and an oversized black pair of trousers with huge pockets. Two big, red eyes were looking at the knights an he arched an elegant eyebrow before he walked on into the living room.   
  
Shiryu and Hyoga looked at the boy, looked at each other, and looked back at the stranger again. Ikki didn't give any sign that he had noticed somebody coming in. The boy walked straight to the telephone, beside Ikki. He picked it up and it took some time before he noticed there wasn't a bleep. 'Why didn't you tell me your phone has died too!?!' He screamed angrily into Ikki's face. Ikki was very tempted to yell and tell the boy that he had to fuck off, but he had just taken another bite of his bread.   
  
'Who are you? And what are you doing here, anyway?' Hyoga asked the boy from the other side of the room where he and Shiryu had been watching the scene, while Ikki was wrestling whit his bread.   
  
The boy gave Hyoga the straight-into-the-eye-stare. 'The Magician.'  
  
Hyoga shuddered at the intense look the stanger had given him and looked down. Meanwhile Ikki had swallowed his bite: 'Get. Away. From. Me.'   
  
'Why?'  
  
Okay, now Ikki doesn't like people who are being cheeky around him, so he grabbed the boy at the collar, dragged him towards the door and threw him into the snow.  
  
'That's why.'  
  
With a loud 'BANG' he closed the door.  
  
Magician didn't seem to like it and hit the door open once again.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I know this is crap, but yeah, I'll do my best to get it better!  
  
Now who killed Saori?? Any ideas already? And by the way, who do you want me to kill next?   
  
Please review if you're interested!!!!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	3. Another Stranger

Title:We're Not Alone  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:In Kido Mansion strange things are happening to the bronze saints. There's a killer in tha house, you guess who it is! Hint: A bat is never what it seems and truth might be an illusion.  
  
Disclaimer:Tries to walk past it, but seems to get caught anyway Okaay, I admit, They're not mine. Not even 'Magician' , he's Shikki's and he's copyright to, only I'm allowed to 'borrow' him (if I ask nicely) My own (all mine) is the girl with the two swords and the filthy hair!  
  
A/N:Ehm, lemme think. I am posting this story in dutch too, and the translations aren't really the same. Heh, now that we're talking over translations anyway, I'm still learning english, so forgive if I make any mistakes! This is definitely an AU, cause the saints aren't protecting Athena in this story and some other stuff will drop in I suppose.   
  
I'm SO SORRY for waiting so long with updating!! But I had a lot of repetitions, and I caught a cold! I'm SO VERY SORRY! Will you forgive me?? puppy eyes  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shikki:Haah! I FINALLY updated. Yeah, I know it was about time. You know who's gonna enter this story, right? evil grin Don't fall out of your chair laughing! I'm warning you! I'm not responsible for the coce - concequ- how do you write the darn word??? - oh right - consequences, yeah. I'm not resposible for those, kk?  
  
Gost of the Navigator:Heey! Thank you for reviewing! And don't you die over there! I'm not the murderer! Uhm looks around Okay, I am a murderer. But I'm allowed to... right? Yep, I wrote more! Please enjoy it! Even though it's not much.  
  
June:Haya June! Why I stopped writing? Well, I'm writing other stories too and we've got a lot of repetitions at school (Bwah, school again). And I caught a cold, had in to sat in bed for two whole days!! The horror!! You read all that stuff above already. So I ask your forgiveness for keeping you waiting. I'm very honoured that you think it's cool! Thank you, thanks, thanks! dances around the table of joy Please have fun!   
  
hurleysuki:Yeah, it is kinda confusing. Sorry for that! ^ ^, I'm such a horrible writer.  
  
Crazy4YuYuHakusho:You're not the only one who's crazy for YYH here! Count me in!! My favorite characters are Kurama and Hiei, yours are? Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Abby Lockhart1:Truth be told I don't like Saori either... okay I lied. I HATE Saori! (Saori-fans, please forgive me) That's why I wanted here out of the story immediately! Hey hey! Am I happy that beside me and Shikki there are more ppl who don't like her! Thanks!!  
  
...We're Not Alone...  
  
One by One,  
  
They die.  
  
One by One,  
  
They're lost, gone.  
  
And I like it.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
If you know Ikki, then you know that you're risking your life when you challenge him. Sometimes he can be totally calm and relaxed, and sometimes he's aggressive and angry. And when he's angry, he puts a face, that would make Deathmask run away like he had eaten race-car gasoline. But then again, Magician is no Deathmask, and he didn't even notice Ikki when he walked past him back into the living room after, of course, closing the door.   
  
'Haven't you got a portable or something for me to call, you foolish mortals!' he yelled to the other four saints.  
  
Shiryu shook his head.  
  
'Fine, then I'm hungry.'  
  
Magician took a look at the cart whick suddenly appeared in his hand and walked to the kitchen. Ikki sat down beside Shiryu. Still angry. After a lot of noise from the kitchen it was strangely silent. When Seiya according to him ' had investigated' the kitchen he came to the conclusion that there was nobody to be found there.   
  
Back in the living room he sighed.  
  
'Okay, you guys. Help me. Saori just… died… this evening… and straight after that a stranger just walks in -'  
  
'Saori's dead??' Magician sat on the cupboard close to Hyoga. Cygnus startled and jumped backwards immediately. The ball, which he was playing with rolled under the couch.  
  
Magician gave a bloodcurdling laugh and laughed evilly. 'Je must be kidding!'  
  
'No,' Seiya said seriously. 'She really died…'  
  
Magician promptly got a fit of laughing. Hyoga couldn't help himself, but that laugh was really infectious and not long after, all five of them were grinning. Seiya and Shiryu were the first to remind themselves that the situation wasn't funny at all and that it was really so very 'NOT nice' to laugh when somebody had died only an hour ago.   
  
For the second time that night somebody knocked on the door and all faces turned to the hall.  
  
'Now who could THAT be?' Hyoga asked slightly annoyed.  
  
Seiya wanted to tell Magician to stay were he was when he noticed that the boy had gone AGAIN.   
  
Shrugging, Seiya and Shun went to open the door once more. Carefully, Seiya turned the door-knob and yelled when a lightning bolt slammed through the keyhole.   
  
'It was already open?' A light voice asked from the outside.  
  
'Yes, it was open,' Shun answered when the girl stepped in, since Seiya was holding his burned toe and couldn't say a thing, except for: 'Aiiiiiieeeee'.  
  
Great, another stranger, Seiya thought when his toe didn't ask that much attention anymore.   
  
'Did your car die? If so, we can't help you. Bye!'  
  
Seiya tried to push her back into the snow, but she simply stepped on his burned toe.   
  
'I don't have a car. I hate cars.'  
  
She had green eyes with red spots and her hair was long, blonde and filthy. Two swords hang on a black and silver belt, she wore green leggings and an oversized green T-shirt and black boots. In her left ear hang an earring with a little silver leaf. She had black tattoos on her hands and her face. With disgust Seiya noted the red blood dripping from one of the swords. Still fresh.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I'm very sorry it's so short, and that I didn't update for so long, but I'm back and writing and, of course, waiting for you! Who do you wish to see dead next?? Hyoga? Shun? Seiya? Shiryu? Ikki? The Magician maybe? By the way, are there already any ideas for who might be the killer? The murderer is already in the story and no more characters will come in. The murderer is one of the characters I already wrote about! ^ ^. C'mon detectives!   
  
Please, please, please tell me what you think! It'll make me write better! And I'll always answer if you've reviewed!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	4. Second Victim?

** We're Not Alone  
**  
**Author:** Mellas Fenixxes & Shikki

**Summary:** In Kido Mansion strange things are happening to the bronze saints. There's a killer in thahouse,you guess who it is! Hint: A bat is never what it seems and truth might be an illusion.

**Disclaimer:**Tries to walk past it, but seems to get caught anyway Okaay, I admit, They're not mine. Not even 'Magician' , he's Shikki's and he's copyright to, only I'm allowed to 'borrow' him (if I ask nicely) My own (all mine) is the girl with the two swords and the filthy hair!

**A/N:** Forgive me if I make any mistakes! This is definitely an AU, cause the saints aren't protecting Athena in this story and some other stuff will drop in I suppose. -  
Mellas: looks around Anybody still here? I know I'm a little late with updating smirks, gets a wack from Shikki> Okay, I'm waaaaaaaay too late and I'm seriously sorry, but it's not my fault. It's Shikki's fault anyway :p  
Shikki: It's her fault, she doesn't listen to my ideas slaps Mellas>  
Mellas: Oh how nice... rubs her head All right, Shikki, shut up. The readers wanna read!  
Shikki: You shut up too!  
Readers: You both shut up!  
-  
**Reviewers:**

**Mysterious person u know:** Thanks for reading! Hope you didn't leave yet!

**crazy-stalker:**Something is going to happen to Shun... Oh yes! laughs evilly Thx for your reviews! Don't leave! Oh, nice idea that it could be Seiya! Who knows! Still smart, but do you really think he killed Saori:p

**hurleysuki:** Thx for getting up my spririt with your last review! I really needed that one. YYH is your second fave? Then what's your first?

**Gemini Star01:** It's not Shina! It's... go ahead and read it! thx for your review! You think Shun's the murderer? Maybe... . Good idea though!

**Angel Lily-chan:** Thank you! Still, my english sure ain't as good as yours looks at dictionary lying beside herself oh, and Saori just HAD to die! It was her DOOM! . -

**...We're Not Alone...**

_  
One by One,  
They die.  
One by One,  
They're lost, gone.  
And I like it.  
_

**Chapter 4**  
Second Victim?

...

'You are NOT invited!' Seiya yelled at the stranger.  
'Please, you can call me Kitsy. And I know I'm not invited, so there's no need to remind me.'  
Seiya and Shun gave each other the who-the-hell-is-that look.  
'It's okay,' Shun said. 'I suppose you need a place to rest.'  
'SHUN!' Pegasus' head was turning strangely red. Shiryu and Hyoga, who just came walking in, swore that they saw steam coming out of his ears.  
'Now, if you'll excuse me,' Kitsy said happily. 'I'd like to take a nap.' She walked over to the couch and curled up comfortably, purring.  
'I hate cats!' Hyoga said softly in Shiryu's ear. 'I hate wolves,' Shiryu whispered back, remembering the time that he almost got eaten by a bunch of wolves.  
'Let's go to the kitchen so we can talk,' Shun suggested. 'By the way, I want to get my chains.'  
Hyoga nodded. 'I'll get them for you!'  
Running up the stairs, Hyoga came running down not a second later. He was breathing heavily and his skin was spooky white, like he had seen a ghost.  
'Iwaattacebyaweio!'  
'Excuse me?' Shiryu said, letting Cygnus lean on his shoulder.  
'Iwaattacebyeweio!'  
'I'm sorry but I don't speak Russian,' the dragon saint replied seriously.  
Hyoga frowned, 'Imnododa!'  
Seiya, already in a bad mood grabbed Hyoga arms and shook him roughly. 'TALK NORMAL!'  
'I AM!' Hyoga yelled back, color returning to his face now that the shock had ebbed away.  
'Sorry Hyoga, will you just tell me what happened? You scared hell out of me. I thought Saori had been kidnapped (A/N: rather deadnapped :p)!'  
Hyoga raised one of his eyebrows and growled again, this time to Seiya. 'You wouldn't mind if I die, would you?'  
'I definitely wouldn't!' Magician suddenly smirked evilly from the stairs Hyoga had just ran up and down. 'You know Hyoga, there's blood on your neck.'  
'What?'  
'I'm going to get a glass of water and some bandages,' Seiya announced. 'You guys are confusing me.'  
'Bandages? It's just a small cut, that needs only air to cure faster,' Shiryu halted Seiya by stepping in front the door Pegasus was heading for.  
'Fine, then I'll just get some water for MYSELF.'  
'Why is he so grumpy?' Shiryu asked the remaining saints. 'And what is going on? Did Hades resurrect himself?'  
'Hades? That's impossible!' Shun burst out.

...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Seiya was to be found with his head in the huge fridge which Saori needed to keep her make-up cold and clean (Another A/N: I know I'm annoying you but I just need to say that my mom keeps her make-up in the fridge too :p). He muttered something about irresponsible children when he finally found what he wanted: a can with water! Turning around he nearly choked on his drink when he saw Magician sitting on the table in front of him, playing with a little tarot card. The latter ignored Pegasus and came standing beside him, his eyes on the glass of water in his hand.  
'Whatcha drinkin'? May I see?' He took the glass in his hand.  
Seiya slapped Magician's hand away and protected the glass of water with his body. 'Haven't you ever seen a glass of water?'  
'Nope, moron.'  
Seiya head turned red again and he raised his fist ready to hit the boy out of Kido Mansion. But when his fist came down Magician was already gone. Again. God, how Seiya hated that boy.  
Walking back to the hall where he had left his friends, he felt a little strange… a little dizzy…

...

'Keep still! You need to relax! It may be poisoned!' Shun said worriedly against the Russian. 'It isn't at all! Shun! Release me!'  
Hyoga was sitting on a pretty comfortable chair I must say. A chair made of bloodred silk. If this would be a comic, Hyoga would definitely have a black cloud hanging above his head in annoyance. He was perfectly restrained by Shun's chains, which Shun had gotten by himself since Hyoga said that he didn't want to climb those stairs anymore for the rest of his life. Shiryu was trying to soothe the angry swan, without any success. That was until Seiya came walking in.  
'Seiya! Can you get the - ? Seiya, are you all right?'  
Shiryu stepped back swiftly when the strange thing which was wearing Seiya's clothes came his way. The thing was walking with its head to the ground and picking on the floor, making pok> pok> noises with its mouth like a chicken.  
'Is that Seiya?' Hyoga said totally surprised. 'What happened?'  
Hearing a sound coming from the chair, the big chicken (A/N: We all know it's Seiya, but let's call it a chicken, kay?) turned his head and decided to go after Hyoga. Shiryu let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
'SHUN! Get me OUT of here!'  
Trashing in the chair Hyoga struggled to get loose, seeing an angry chicken coming his way. Shun didn't do anything, paralized by the sight of a chicken which looked terribly much like Seiya. Just when the chicken started to pick on Hyoga, Shun let go and Cygnus jumped more than three meters (300cm) into the air. The thing growled in frustration as good as it could growl. Running around wildly and flapping with its arms/wings, the Seiya-like chicken ran to the door when Ikki just came from, and smashing into the phoenix none too gently. With the force of the run both of them tumbled to the ground.  
'WHAT does this mean, Seiya?' Ikki asked, sad that his bread had fallen onto the ground. Yet happy that he could still eat it after cleaning it. As usual, he was also angry and so wacked the chicken on its head, saying: 'You ruined my bread!'  
Seiya the chicken took a deep breath pok> pok> poooook> .  
Ikki wacked him again and Seiya didn't like that one bit, actually he thought it was rather humiliating for a chicken to be hit on its head. Thinking with the little brain of a chicken Seiya decided to pick the big bad boy (his favorite way of attacking) who had just given him a third wack while he was thinking. Yet he wanted to warn the bad guy that he was going to pick on him so he started with his attack scream: KUKELEKUUU>  
Shiryu was watching Seiya the chicken with unconcealed interest. Hyoga tapped him on the shoulder as he stood behind the dragon (he was scared to be the victim once more).  
'Shiryu?'  
'Hmm?'  
'I thought a cock was the one who used to say "kukeleku" and not a chicken.'  
'Perhaps Seiya is a crossover between a cock and a chicken, who knows?' Shiryu answered.  
Shun held his chains in front of him, watching his brother taking out a red cloth to play 'bull' with the big chicken. Shun officially stated that Ikki was in a duel and he was not to interfere with his chains, although Hyoga told him that the chicken was best locked up in the deepest dungeon and released after 10875 years. When Shun asked him why he just told the Andromeda saint that after 10875 years he was certain that he wouldn't walk this world anymore and gone to heaven with his mother where the chicken was unable to hurt him. Even if it would come to hunt him down, there was his mother to send the chicken after Ikki.  
'What's this noise all about?' Kitsy rubbed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe. Just then she witnessed Ikki pulling up the red cloth and Seiya the chicken running against the wall in full speed.  
'My my, I knew chickens were stupid, but I didn't they were that stupid.'  
Regaining consciousness again, Seiya rubbed his head with his left hand. 'That hurt, what happened?'  
The other saints gave each other the He-doesn't- know,-what-kind-of-wizardry-is-this stare. Only Shiryu was the one who wasn't surprised at all, for he knew that although Seiya was crazy, Pegasus would never willingly catch this chicken-like behaviour.  
Standing op groggily, Seiya smiled at his friends. 'I suppose I did something incredibly stupid again.'  
All four of them raised their eyebrows at him. Even Ikki, who was rather surprised by the change from Seiya the Chicken to Seiya the way we know him.  
'I think I could use a nap,' he yawned, 'I feel like I been knocked on the head by a bulldozer.' Pegasus walked over to the chair Hyoga had been tied to, but didn't came really far. Hyoga didn't trust the situation one bit, so when Seiya walked straight towards him (that was how he saw it, but we all know Hyoga XP) he just freaked and screamed 'CHICKEN' into Seiya's ear, followed by another wack on his head.  
Rubbing his head Seiya stared at the Cygnus saint in shock. 'Did you call me a chick?'  
'SEIYA!' Shiryu screamed astonished. 'Why do you always think of girls?'  
'He doesn't!' Hyoga protested, pouting. 'I always win if it comes to girls.'  
'Then why did you call me a chick?' Seiya asked.  
'I didn't!'  
'Did!'  
'Didn't!'  
'Did!'  
'I called you a CHICKEN, all right?'  
'Oh a chickEN. That's a big difference,' Seiya said. Just then it dumped onto him that he had been insulted and compared to a chicken. 'I'M NO CHICKEN!'  
'YES YOU ARE!' Hyoga yelled back. 'And a scary chicken at that.'  
'Will you guys please stop, you're ruining my over-sensitve ears.'  
That was Kitsy, holding her hands over her ears and snarling angrily. Everybody quieted, eyeing the two dripping swords at her belt.  
'What?' she grumped.  
Suddenly Ikki's voice from the kitchen interrupted the scene in the hall. His voice was unusually desperate and more than that, it sounded like the Phoenix saint was shocked.  
'SHUN! Niisan! Shun, can you hear me? SHUUUUUUN!'  
'Don't you move,' Kitsy told Hyoga sternly.  
'Oh, and why should I listen to YOU?'  
The tattoed girl simply started playing with one of her swords. 'That's why.'  
Hyoga gulped, 'I get it.'

Seiya and Shiryu were already running to the kitchen. To their surprise and dismay Shun lay in Ikki's lap, his blood staining both the floor and his clothes. There was a little knife in his chest, it had barely missed his heart. But that didn't matter, for the Andromeda saint had gone instantly. It was a quick death, Ikki told himself. But yet he could hold back neither the tears nor the rage that built up inside him. Who could possibly hurt Shun? The most innocent of all the saints he knew, his little brother… Ikki swore to himself that he would take revenge for his brother and no doubt for himself either. Even if he needed to sacrifice the whole world for it…

TBC…

Okay, that's that. heehee, I let someting slip in this chapter, who is the murderer? Who? Keep on guessing, and reading! and poor Shun, you don't know how hard it was to kill such an innocent little boy... I'm crying snif snif Shikki's crying, not.

Please enjoy!  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes.  
And silent greetings from Shikki.


End file.
